Maybe You're My love
by pinkdustforyou
Summary: Artemis has to go to a school that he doesn't want to really go to , but once he does he meets the host club and that is when the fun starts :) it may have a little romance in it, but only time will tell. going to say that there may be some cussing, but not too much and nothing over the top.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe You're My love

Chapter 1

Pilot: (first crossover, I would like to ask anyone that may read this how they like the writing style, should I stick with it. also this is not a one shot, I am hoping to make many chapters. Give me feedback)

Artemis sat in a plane that was heading for Japan, not at all happy as he looked over the layout of the new school that he will be attending. The whole idea of going to a school in the first place annoyed him, but his mother insisted for him to still attend school to be more "socialized". She had refused on 3 different occasions to allow Artemis to take an exam to earn all the necessary credits to graduate early. Now she is sending him to a boys and girls school in Japan to subject him to more females. Artemis thought back to the conversation that they had had on the matter.

"Honestly Artemis, you will never be able to find yourself a wife if you are always behind your computer. You need to get out more and fine yourself a nice young girl. Most teenagers at your age are going out on dates. That is why I am sending you to this great school I found in Japan. It is a high class boys and girls school. It will give you more opportunities to socialize with girls your own age then the all boys' school you go to now."

Artemis was typing a chapter to a book that he was hoping to publish by the end of the month, under an alias name of course, which is what he commonly did. He was only half heartily listening to his mother.

"Mother, I do socialize with females, I have you and Juliet that is enough."

"Your mother and your maid do not count. There is a difference between having a girlfriend then having a Mother and a friend.''

Artemis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mother I know that it is not the same, I just don't see why I have to go all the way to Japan just so I can socialize with females. There are females in Ireland, and besides I don't have any interest or time to deal with some young girls idea's of romance."

"Well maybe if you were around girls your own age more often than you would have a change of heart. But as for why you have to go to Japan, you know just as well as I do that Ouran Academy is the best _Mixed_-_Gender_ school in the world. I thought that it would be perfect for you since you already speak Japanese so well.''

There was no winning with his is mother when she had he mind set on something. The only thing that Artemis could do was give in. "I will go for one year, but after that, if I feel no need to continue attending the school, then I will come back as soon as the school year ends. After all no matter what school I go to, my academics will be the same, so there really isn't any reason why I cannot go to a school that is closer to home. Now that we have that settled, I have to finish this book sooner then I originally thought I would, now that I will have to concentrate on traveling to and living in Japan for the next year''

His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out to let him do is work. She did not however, see the dangerous glint in his eyes as a thought came to him. "Well, moving to Japan and attending a school there may not be a complete waste of time. With mother and father still living in Ireland, that would give me more room to work on…, other things." He thought to himself.

Artemis was brought out of his thoughts when Butler announced that the plane was going to land soon. He looked over at Butler. They were taking the family jet so there were no other passengers with them.

"Is everything in order for our arrival, I wish to get to the rental home as soon as possible, all this flying has given me a headache and I want to lay down for a while.'' Artemis asked.

"There should be a car waiting for us when we arrive. All we have to do is collect our things and we will be able to leave. The house that your parents rented is in the town, so that you will be closer to the school, as you well know.''

Artemis nodded and stared out the window watching the ground come closer. Artemis was glad that he was not attending a boarding school anymore. He will get to go home at the end of the day and not have to go through the annoyance of having to be around the other students 24 hours a day. It would make his time here in Japan a little more bearable. This made Butler more at ease as well, since he could be with Artemis for a better part of each day, and not have to sneak around campus as much to keep and eye on his charge.

As soon as the plane landed, Butler was on the phone calling to make sure the driver was indeed there and to inform them to pull to the front. After that, he got the suitcases and led his charge to the car. After everything was loaded in the back of the car, they set out.

It took no time at all to arrive at the house that they will be living in for the next year. It was small (well, small for a mention) but overall well designed, a perfect residence for a year long stay for a high class teen and his bodyguard. Butler had already made sure that everything was set up. He had travel here the week before to insure that the security was the best money could buy, and made sure that everything down to the table salt was in place for Artemis's convenience. But of course once he got his charged settled, he did his rounds to make sure that everything was as it should be. Then he got to work on cooking dinner. Mean while Artemis got to work on setting up his computer and making sure that the connection was secured, something that he like to do himself. While he let his computer scan for any bugs that maybe in the connection, he went over to the closet. Butler had told him that his school uniform would be in there and he wanted to see what it looked like up close since he only got to see a picture of one in the school pamphlet. He did not like that he would have to wear a blue jacket stead of his normal all black suit, but it wasn't too bad.

Artemis eased into his bed after the computer was done, feeling sore from the plane ride and thought about the next day, which would be his first day of school. This was going to be a long year. But hopefully, he will be able to make progress on some of the projects he had planned. Most of them are ones he has been already working on, but haven't been able to do freely while living with his parents. With that last thought Artemis closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like I am doing a good job with my spelling, I know that there maybe a few mistakes, however let me tell you a very important fact about myself. I can't spell, In fact when I get done writing a chapter it if filled with red under lines. I don't fix mistakes while I am writing because I like to get the story out first. After I am done I go back through and allow spell check to help me out. Then I go back through it all again and run the chapter through a text to speech program. This is to pick out any wrong words that I might have selected from the spell check list (which does happen), and so I can tell if a sentence is not smooth. I use Google search for word that I have spelled so horrible that even the computer doesn't know what the heck I am trying to say. All I do is put word in a phrase and most of the time I find what I am looking for. So believe me if there are any mistakes it is not there because of lack of trying.

Chapter 2

The Ouran Academy grounds were filled with students coming back from summer vacation. Many were catching up with friends that they haven't seen all summer, and telling stories of what they did. There were also the first years who were trying to get their bearings before classes started. But in the middle of it all, there was a group of boys that was surrounded by females.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, Tamaki , Mori , Honey and Haruhi wasted no time in getting the girls hyped up for the host club. With many new students, they were working extra hard to promote their club.

"Oh, Tamaki, I missed you so much over the summer." Said one of the girls that stood close to the young blond teenager.

Tamaki lifted her chin with his finger and embraced her affectionately. "My summer was dead without you princess. The only thing that I could think about was the day that it would be over and I could be with you again." This made every girl in ear shot squeal.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, what did you two do over the summer." Asked another girl

"Nothing much really, we were going to go to America, but Kaoru got sick the day we were planning to leave. So, we never went. Besides that we mostly stayed at home."

"I feel so bad that we didn't get to go to America, Hikaru really wanted to go too, I'm sorry Hikaru." Said Kaoru visibly upset. Hikaru embraced his brother "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. I would rather see you healthy then go to America any day. As long as we are together I am happy."

*cue girl screams*

The host club continued to share their summer time stories until a car pulled up at the school. When the when two people stepped out, more than one person stopped to look. One of them was a young boy that looked like he had just got done playing the role of a vampire in a Hollywood film. But it really wasn't the young boy that everyone was staring at, but the massive man that was standing with him. Butler was tall enough that everyone that was standing in the court yard could see him. Soon almost everyone was staring at the pair.

"Wow, I have never seen anyone that big before. It's almost intimidating." Said Haruhi

"Who do you think they are, I never seen them around before." Said Honey and Mori grunted his agreement.

Kyouya only took a moment to look up from his book to see who everyone was referring to before he looked back down and started writing again. "That is Butler, the bodyguard of the boy standing with him, Artemis Fowl the second, who is from Ireland, and has transferred here. He got a 100% on his exam, something that hasn't been done by any student in 10 years. He is in the same year as you Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi. He is from a strong, wealthy and intelligent family. He is also the first born, and the heir to the family.

Hikaru , who had already lost interested, was twirling a piece of candy paper between is fingers "Leave it up to Kyouya to know everything there is to know about the new student." He said in a bored tone. "Still though, who would need someone that big as a bodyguard''

Kyouya allowed himself a small smug smile. "I wouldn't worry about the bodyguard. His job is to protect his charge from anyone that may wish to harm him. As long as you have no ill intent, then you have nothing to fear. But I must say that the bodyguard is top of the line, and one of the best. He trained at the Madame Ko's Bodyguard Academy, which is the leading bodyguard training school in the world.

"Madame Ko's Bodyguard Academy? That's impressive." Said Mori, and Honey nodded in agreement.

After some of the girls got over the shock of Butler's size, they started focusing on the boy that was with him.

"Oh wow, he is kind of cute. I wonder what classes he is in, maybe we will have some together" said one the girls as she watched Artemis walk across the court yard with his bodyguard in toe.

"Oh yes, he is really cute." Said another, who blushed at the thought of being able to set next to him in class.

The girls' reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kyouya, which made him stop writing in his book and watch as Artemis disappeared in to the school. "Hmmm, interesting" He said to himself.

Artemis stepped in to the front office to let them know that he had arrived. There was a woman setting at the desk in her mid 30's, who gave Artemis a polite smile." How may I help you." she asked

"I am Artemis fowl, I was told to come here before I went to homeroom."

"Oh, yes we just wanted to make sure that you were shown around the school. Most of the new students have already been shown around, but as I understand it you missed the tour."

"I have alreadylearnt the layout of the school. I don't believe I need any help finding my way. Is that all?" said Artemis clearly irritated.

The woman was shocked to have been spoken to in such a fashion but she remained polite." Well, ok then, if you are sure that you can manage by yourself. But if you ever need any help you can always ask one of the other students. We have very good kids here at Ouran Academy, who will be more then glad to help out."

Artemis just nodded and walked out, leaving a deeply offended desk clerk behind. Once outside, Butler looked down at his charge. "She was only doing her job Artemis, you could have been a little nicer to her."

"I don't like my time being wasted, if I had known that all they wanted to do was have me escorted around the school, I would never have come to the front office."

"Even so, most students don't study blue-prints of the schools they go to, so it's only reasonable that they would set up tours for their students."

"Well, they should know that I am not a normal student. I doubt anyone in this school came even close to my sore on the exam. And once I crack to school's data system, I will know just who came the closest."

That was normal Artemis thought Butler. "Well I have to go now, your classes will start soon. I will be here at the front when you get out of school."

"Very well, I will not be late." Said Artemis as he walked to his first class.

As soon as his charge was out of eye sight, Butler made his own way down the many hallways of the school. He turned a corner, and a student walked right in to him, who just so happen to be Haruhi. He looked down at Haruhi and noted the blue jacket, however somewhere in a black abyss there were two sets of light bulbs and at that moment one of them turned on and started to blink.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Haruhi and she looked up at him.

Butler could tell that she wasn't scared of him, more just overwhelmed by his sized. This is an uncommon reaction for someone that has just met him. "She is a very interesting young girl.' He thought as he stared down at her.

Haruhi started feeling uncomfortable with this giant of a man just staring at her, but still didn't want to be rude. "Well, um have a nice day." She said as she walked off. "I wonder what was about", she thought when she had gotten further down the hall.

Haruhi walked into first class, and was about to take her normal set, but was stopped by the teacher. "Haruhi, as top student, I was wondering if you could set with Mr. Fowl this week. He may need some help at first adjusting to the differences in cultures. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Sure, I would be happy to help out." Haruhi said smiling to the teacher. "The twins on the other hand may not be too happy about it" she thought. She knew that they would not like the fact that she will be sitting alongside the new student. She normally set in-between them both, which she has speculated, was their way of making sure that she didn't set beside any of the other boys in class. They were always worried that someone would "still her away'. She just hoped that they wouldn't make too much of a fuss over it, and more importantly, do or say something rude to the new student. She looked around the room and located the young Irish boy instantly. She was about to make her way over to him when she was stopped by the twins, who had purposely placed themselves in her path.

"Hey Haruhi, aren't you going to take your seat, the class is going to start soon." The both said together.

Haruhi gave them an apologetic look and tried to pick her words carefully. "The teacher asked me to make sure that the new student adjusted to the new school ok. She asked me to sit with him for a week."

"But, it's the beginning of the year, there are a lot of new students today, why do you have to show him any special treatment." Hikaru said pouting.

"Hikaru, it's only for this week, he may not be accustom to our culture, and will have to have someone there to make it easier on him. You don't want anyone feeling left out, do you?

"No I guest not" Hikaru said in a tone that suggested that he couldn't care less weather or Artemis learned the aspects of Japanese culture. Haruhi patted him on the arm and went to go take her seat over by Artemis. All the twins could do was watcher her go before they took their own.

Artemis barely seemed to notice as Haruhi set next to him, and stared annoyingly at the front of the class room. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She said politely, trying to break the ice.

For the first time Artemis acknowledge her existence and looked over at her. His eyes traveled to her face and down to her blue jacket then back up. "Isn't that generally a female name in Japan?" Was all that he said, which was in perfect Japanese.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for your name."

"True." Said Artemis also lifting an eyebrow, then is eyes inadvertently looked past Haruhi , to where the twins were both staring at the two looking none too pleased. "I take it that this is not your normal seating arrangement, judging by the look of those two boys.

Haruhi looked over to the twins sheepishly, before turning back to Artemis. "No it's not, the teacher asked me to sit with you in case you needed help. "

"I assure you, I will not need any help. So you might as well go back over there with your friends." Said Artemis coldly and looked back to the front.

"Well then, if you don't think you need any help that's fine. However I will stay here just in case you do, so please let me know if there is anything you need." She said with as much kindness as before, unfazed by him. He looked over at her with a calculating expression. Before he could say anymore though, the teacher brought the class to order.

"Ok everyone, class is starting. Please find your seats so that I can get started." She said, and then waited for the last few students to take their seats. When all students were waiting for her to continue she picked up a note book off her desk. "Now, as you all well may know, we have a new student in our class this year. Artemis Fowl, would you like to stand up and a little about yourself to the class."

Artemis scowled at the teacher. "No I will not like to. If anyone wants to know about me then they should look at my school profile. This is a school not a social club"

Many of the students looked at Artemis in shock, and started to mumble to the person next to them. The teacher was taken aback by the young boys responds and took a while to gather her thoughts again. "V-very well then, I am sure that there is more than enough time this year for you to get more acquainted with your class mates. Now please get out a paper and pencil class …."

After that, teacher asked the students were asked to write in detail what they did over the summer. This is not help in making Artemis any less moody "Really, what is the point of asking us what we did over the summer. It's a complete waste of time and has no educational benefits. I may write to the board of education about this." Artemis thought as he got out a piece of paper. "I might as well go home now."

After class the twins walked with Haruhi to her next class. "Man, that Artemis guy is something else. Can you believe how he spoke to that teacher? No class, I tell you." said Hikaru

"It doesn't seem like he wants to be here, maybe he wants to still be in Ireland." Said Haruhi.

"Well then. If he doesn't like it here so much, why not go back to where he came from?"

"Come on, Hikaru, you don't know his situation."

"Whatever, I just wish he would get over himself. It's going to get annoying really fast if he acts like this the whole year."

Haruhi just shooked her head at him and entered their next class. The rest of the day Artemis stayed to himself, and no one tried to talk with him in anyway, Which was to his liking. At the end of the day he was very happy to hear the last bell ring. He met Butler at the front of the school, being one of the first people out.

"So how was school?" Butler asked as his charge got into the car.

"A waste of my time, I really don't see why mother makes me go to school. All for the sake of meeting girls. I can't wait until this year is done with, so that mother will see that there is no point for me to go to school.

"I see." Was all that Butler said before he closed the door. The two drove off and headed for home, neither of them notice that Kyouya had listen in on the whole conversation, and was now coming up with a plan

(I was going to write sooner than this, but however things came up. That is the way of life. But I will try to update a little more often. )


End file.
